(Not Applicable)
The present invention relates generally to automotive wheels, and more particularly to a method and related apparatus for repairing abrasive damage to the outer rim bead of an automotive wheel without removing the wheel from the automobile and without removing the tire from the wheel.
One of the more prominent features of an automobile is the wheels thereof. Indeed, consumers sometimes expend significant sums during the purchase of new automobiles to upgrade the factory xe2x80x9cstandardxe2x80x9d wheels to a more ornate or stylized wheel. Despite having differing ornamental/aesthetic attributes, automotive wheels are generally fabricated from an aluminum alloy or steel, with aluminum alloy wheels being the most common.
Irrespective of their overall appearance, a common structural attribute or feature of all automotive wheels is the annular outer rim bead which extends in sealed engagement to the tire mounted to the wheel. The outer rim bead typically defines the outer or distal most portion of the wheel, and thus is the most highly susceptible to damage when the corresponding tire is inadvertently subjected to abrasive contact from, for example, a curb as often occurs during turning and parallel parking of the automobile. Because of the orientation of the outer rim bead relative to the tire, the abrasive contact of the tire to a curb or similar obstruction typically results in abrasive contact to the outer rim bead, often causing abrasive damage and/or superficial fragmentation damage to one or more sections thereof attributable to such impact. Due to the visual prominence of the automotive wheels and location of the outer rim bead relative to the tire, damage to even a relatively small section of the outer rim bead is often easily noticeable upon quick visual observation of the wheel.
In the automotive industry, it is well known for automobile dealerships to employ the use of outside service providers in relation to various repair/maintenance services, including dent (i.e., xe2x80x9cdoor dingxe2x80x9d) repair, car washing, windshield/window replacement, and wheel repair. Certain ones of these service providers perform their respective services on-site as a means of minimizing the related costs. With particular regard to those service providers involved with automotive wheel repair, the use of such service providers by dealerships is occasioned not only when automobiles including damaged wheels are brought to the dealership by car owners as a result of an impact as described above, but also upon the delivery of new vehicles which sometimes require wheel repair. Additionally, used cars acquired by dealerships at auctions, as trade-ins, or at the termination of a lease often require wheel repair. Due to the relatively high cost of automotive wheels, it is often more economical for either the vehicle owner or dealership to incur the cost of off-site repair to an abrasion damaged outer rim bead than to purchase a complete replacement wheel. It will be recognized that the degree of damage to the outer rim bead of the wheel must be such that repair is possible, in that extensive damage will necessitate complete replacement of the wheel since the seal between the outer rim bead and the tire cannot be unduly compromised.
The repair method currently practiced by wheel repair service providers involves initially removing the wheel assembly (i.e., the wheel and accompanying tire) from the vehicle, and thereafter removing the tire from the wheel. The outer rim bead of the wheel is then subjected to a labor intensive, time consuming machining process using a lathe for purposes of turning off a sufficient amount of material to blend the damaged section into the remainder of the outer rim bead. The outer rim bead is then painted and coated for purposes of blending the overall color thereof to the remainder of the wheel. The tire is then re-mounted to the wheel, with the wheel assembly then being re-mounted to the vehicle. Because of the complexity of the refurbishment process, the same must typically be conducted off-site at a location where the service provider has access to the necessary repair machinery. As will appreciated, the labor intensive and time consuming nature of the currently practiced wheel repair process, coupled with the typical need to take the wheel off-site to facilitate such repair, results in the related cost being relatively high. Thus, in many instances, these known methods of wheel repair have proven economically impractical, with the cost prohibitive nature of the repair process being due in large part to the time involved in conducting the same off-site.
The present invention provides a significant improvement over the above-described prior art wheel repair method by providing a repair methodology and related apparatus which allows for the on-site refurbishing of a damaged automotive wheel without removing the wheel from the vehicle and without removing the tire from the wheel. The present method and related apparatus allows for the completion of the repair procedure in short time periods of twenty minutes or less, with the quickness of the process largely being attributable to the absence of the need to remove the wheel from the vehicle and to remove and remount the tire. Thus, the present methodology is substantially more economical and cost effective than those currently practiced in the prior art in relation to wheel repair. The present method and related apparatus will be discussed in more detail below.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a method and related apparatus for repairing/refurbishing a damaged section of the outer rim bead of an automotive wheel. The present method may be implemented without removing the wheel from the automobile or other vehicle and without removing the tire from the wheel. The present method comprises the initial step of contouring the outer rim bead via a first grinding process to create a feathered transition between the damaged section and the remainder of the outer rim bead. Upon the completion of the first grinding process, the damaged section of the outer rim bead is profiled or shaped via a second grinding process to generally conform the shape of the damaged section to the remainder of the outer rim bead. Finally, the damaged section is painted to blend the color and appearance thereof into the remainder of the outer rim bead, and hence the entire wheel. As indicated above, the contouring, profiling and painting steps are preferably completed with the wheel being mounted to the vehicle, and the tire being mounted to the wheel. Thus, the present refurbishment method is well suited to being conducted on-site, though the same may also be conducted off-site upon the removal of the wheel from the vehicle.
In the present method, the step of painting the damaged section itself preferably comprises the initial step of applying a transparent adhesion promoter to the damaged section, which is followed by the step of applying a basecoat to the adhesion promoter. The application of the basecoat is followed by the application of a catalyzed clearcoat to the basecoat. A preferred clearcoat is a VOC compliant, catalyzed urethane. These three application steps are preferably completed through the use of either a HVLP spray gun or an airbrush gun. If the abrasive damage to the outer rim bead is not severe, the initial contouring step (i.e., the first grinding process) may be omitted.
The first (if needed) and second grinding processes discussed above are each preferably completed through the use of a flapwheel comprising a central hub and a multiplicity of elongate, abrasive flaps which each include an inner end attached to the hub and a distal, outer end having an arcuate recess formed therein. The outer rim bead of the wheel is of a particular bead radius, with the recess within the outer end of each of the flaps of the flapwheel preferably being of a flap radius which is substantially equal to the bead radius. The flapwheel, and more particularly a drive shaft extending axially from the central hub, is preferably attached to a power hand tool, and more particularly to either a high rpm pneumatic hand tool or an electric laminate trimmer or router.